Punky the Skunk
Punky the Skunk is a large, animatronic skunk and a children's entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He served as comic relief, as well as a central antagonist for the Freddy Fazbear advertisements. He was later shut down and still lurks in the back of the cowboy ranch "Shootin' Gallery". He is a class 3 animatronic. Appearance Punky is a large animatronic skunk with two spiked collars on his wrists and one around his neck. He sports a large leather jacket with chains and large shoulder guards with spikes. His head is that of similar design of Foxy, with the long muzzle, sharp teeth and whiskers. He also has two spiked boxing gloves with Guil's name on them. One of his eyes dangles loose while the other is the same the Foxy has (With a red LED light though). Punky also has a pink mohawk on his head. He has no tail. Locations Punky is found on the main floor of the Pizzeria. Like Foxy, he starts out unseen. However, at 3 A.M. (2 A.M. on harder nights), he will move out from the the jail cell and leaves the shooting gallery, regardless of how much you watch him. He will then roam the first and second floor with no pattern. He will also head to the basement to turn on abandoned animatronics as well as activate ones in other areas. He will usually head to the left of the office, but is known to head to the right on rare occasions. Behavior After leaving the Shootin' Gallery, Punky begins moving around the restaurant. He rarely appears on the second floor, but he does not stay there for long. Interestingly enough, some members of the showstage band members will stay on stage if Punky is near by. Chica is the most likely to do this, Freddy can be unpredictable if he is on stage or not, and Bonnie is the least likely to do this. It also depends on A.I. settings whether they will stay on stage or not. Punky's main ability is "jump-scaring" the cameras, which will temporarily disable the cameras, likely for one to one and a half hours (in-game time). However, Punky's special ability is being able to reactivate, shut down animatronics if he goes into the basement and/or other closed off areas. He will temporarily disable the cameras for 2-5 seconds when he does this (still using the camera jump-scare). Punky is more of a distraction than a threat but on later nights and higher AI settings will head straight to your room. He appears in blind-spots and jam your door controls faster than Bonnie or Chica. He will the proceed to kill you in the same way Bonnie and Chica do. History Punky started out as the guitar player for the "Show Stage Band", however many kids thought that he looked like a bad guy. In 198X he was transformed into a villain for Freddy Fazbear pizza advertisements. He would often use various schemes (such as using disguises as well as contraptions) to steal Freddy's pizza. He would always be stopped by Freddy, Foxy, or any of the other protagonists. On stage he would often insult Freddy as well as the other animatronics. Freddy and Punky would then fight behind the curtains. Punky (tired and beat up) would have pies thrown at him by the kids. He also would show up at the Shootin' range to act as a special target for kids to shoot. However night watchmen claimed they saw show stage animatronics, decapitated and missing limbs. Multiple nightwatchmen also claimed they saw the words "God has abandoned us" (nod to the abandoned by God Creepypasta)scribbled throughout the restaurant. On October 16 198X, after the curtains were raised, the power went out. Six families went missing and Punky appeared on Stage with Freddy's head, in hand, and blood splattered words "Where's your God now?!" all over the walls. He can still be found in the Shootin' Gallery, in the sheriffs jail cell with the strange, "NEGA Freddy". Trivia * Punky seems to have sympathy for discontinued and broken animatronics and despises newer and current animatronics (espscially Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica). * In the Shootin gallery, the player can see Punky and NEGA Freddy in the cage, however Punky does not seem to notice NEGA Freddy. * It is unknown why Punky is in possesion of Guil's gloves and why Guil would have gloves (though it make be just a nod to the animatronic character). * If Punky enters the backstage area, when he leaves, all of the animatronic heads will have been knocked over. Gallery Punkybody.jpg|Punky's Art by TRToybox. Punky body.jpg|Punk appearing next to my other animatronics.